ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyron
How Pyron joined the Tourney An alien from the planet Hellstorm, whose size largely surpasses the Milky Way. After evolving over many years, he became an extremely powerful cosmic being whose orbital span stretched over 400,000 light years and counting. Over the span of 200 million years, he sought to collect beautiful planets and other celestial objects by consuming them. After traveling across the universe at speeds well beyond light, he lands deep within the Atlantic Ocean to wait for the right time to consume Earth. Originally, he came to Earth 65 million years ago and created the army of Huitzil to destroy life on Earth. It is unknown why Pyron didn't consume Earth back then. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with his arms crossed and hands on fire. After the announcer calls his name Pyron charges to the camera and swipes his left arm saying "You will be ashes now!". Special Attacks Sol Smasher (Neutral) Pyron brings his arms back then together to create a ball of fire to send right at his opponent. If the B button is pressed and the analog stick is turned up, it becomes an anti-air projectile. Zodiac Fire (Ground Side) Pyron slides forward while in the shape of a circle. Orbital Blaze (Air Side) Pyron comes diagonally down from the air while surrounding himself with a purple fire. Galaxy Trip (Up) Pyron surrounds himself in a field then vanishes, then reappears in a location determined by the thumb pad. Planet Burning (Down) Pyron reaches to grab his opponent. If he does, he entraps the opponent in a field as he comes up, then smashes the opponent into the ground. Piled Hell (Hyper Smash) Pyron turns himself into a large pillar of fire that rapidly burns and hits his opponent if close enough. Cosmo Disruption (Final Smash) Pyron moves his right hand back as if charging something. He then releases a harmless looking light forward. Then two more lights appear, then give off large explosions. Victory Poses #Pyron floats up into midair then spreads his arms saying "You were not worth fighting.". #*Pyron floats up into midair then spreads his arms saying "Power flows within me! You are NOTHING!". (Palutena victories only) #Pyron turns into a fiery pillar and his face is shown laughing evilly. #Pyron lights his hands on fire then shoots a Sol Blazer and says "Are you the best your pitiful world has to offer? Conquering you will have no effect.". On-Screen Appearance A ball of fire falls to the ground and explodes into a tower revealing Pyron who says "Think you can beat me?". Special Quotes *It's been a long time, Morrigan! (When fighting Morrigan) *Gods can never punish ME! (When fighting Palutena) *Our rematch is NOW! (When fighting Devil Jin) *Then let's see you try, Alisa! (When fighting Alisa) *I was challenged too many times by Demitri... (When fighting Xiaoyu) Trivia *Pyron is one of the few characters in the SSB Tourney series to have a victory pose that is considered famous; in Pyron's case, the second victory pose. *Pyron shares his English voice actor with Kuma and Yoshihiro Shimazu. *Pyron shares his Japanese voice actor with Siegfried and Taskmaster. *Pyron is the only Darkstalkers character who says the name of a female Tekken before the start of a match. *Pyron's rival is Palutena, a major Kid Icarus character. Pyron's second rival is Anna Williams. Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Darkstalkers characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney